Daddy Duties
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When his daughter is suddenly sick, Mike discovers the true meaning of friendship, loyalty, and what being a father is really all about...


Okay, I got to thinking the other night, and I realized that I had never done a story where one of our boys had to deal with a sick baby! So I wrote this. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. And if they were, they'd be moved to HBO, cause I'd demand mandatory make out scenes and crazy interrogation room sex!

This little story is dedicated to Podie1, who can't get enough of my Mike stories, and to Paige, for helping to develop this whole idea.

The room was dark and quiet when Mike opened his eyes, and for a moment, he wondered what had awoken him. He listened intently for a few moments, then rolled over onto Carolyn's side of the bed and buried his face in her pillow.

Another small wail interrupted the silence, and Mike sighed and pushed the blankets off of himself, then swung his lanky legs over the side of the bed.

The cries grew more persistent as he stumbled out of his bedroom and down the dark hall, blinking his eyes and sighing tiredly. Finally he reached the nursery, and he reached into the crib and lifted his five month old daughter into his arms.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly as he touched the back of his hand to her cheek, a movement that normally calmed her down. But as soon as his hand made contact with her skin, he gasped at the heat that was radiating from his daughter's tiny body.

She began to cry again, and he shifted her to his shoulder and walked around the room, cooing softly to her. "Shh, shh, sweetheart," he murmured, rubbing her back gently. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

He didn't know why he was saying that. He was scared out of his mind. His infant daughter was sick, his wife was undercover and he couldn't call her, and he had no idea of what to do to make his own child feel better.

Her cries grew louder, and he quickly walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator, he grabbed a bottle and heated it up. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down, easing his daughter into the crook of his arm before offering her the bottle.

"Come on, sweetheart. Please eat," he pleaded when she refused the bottle and cried harder. Finally he gave up on the bottle and tossed it to the other side of the couch. With a small grunt, he pushed himself awkwardly to his feet and paced the floor of the living room, murmuring softly to the screaming infant.

Suddenly he remembered something that Carolyn did that always worked when their daughter would cry. Taking a breath, he started rocking her slowly as he continued to pace.

A few seconds later, her screaming suddenly stopped, and Mike smiled with pride. But then the infant suddenly vomited all over him and started screaming again, and he groaned and carried her back to his bedroom. This night was getting better and better.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex groaned softly as her husband gently nibbled on her neck, and she giggled and flipped him over in the bed, straddling his waist.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Bobby groaned and reached over to get it. But before he could, she slapped his hand and pulled the chord out of the jack in the wall.

"Alex," he moaned as her small hand strayed between their bodies. "What if… what if Deakins needs us?"

"Screw Deakins," she hissed as she leaned down and gently bit his lower lip.

He pulled away and gently pushed her onto her back, one hand grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly as he rolled his hips against hers. "I'd rather screw you," he purred into her ear, and she giggled and raked her nails over his back.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mike threw the phone onto the bed in frustration, then gently lifted Annabella into his arms again. She was still crying, and though he wasn't a doctor, he was certain that her fever had gotten even higher.

It was now three in the morning, and Mike was becoming even more desperate and angry with his inability to soothe and comfort his own daughter.

He glared at the phone, as if it was it's fault that he hadn't been able to reach Bobby or Alex. He racked his brain for anyone to call, anyone who might be able to help, and finally only one name came to mind.

Shifting his daughter into the crook of his left arm, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number, hoping that he would get a response. As the phone rang, Annabella's screams became louder. Finally a sleepy voice answered the other end.

Deakins.

"Captain, I need your help," Mike stated as he gently bounced Annabella in his left arm.

_Logan? What the hell is going on?_ Deakins demanded. 

"Bella's sick, Carolyn's gone, I can't reach Goren, and I don't know what to do!" he said desperately, and Deakins could tell that he was close to tears himself.

Mike heard Deakins groan softly, and Deakins said, _I'll be there in twenty minutes. Try not to panic too much._

Mike thanked him profusely, then he ended the call and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch and wait for Deakins to get there.

True to his word, there was a knock at Mike's front door twenty minutes later, and a harried Mike quickly answered it. "Thank God you're here," he said over Annabella's screams, and Deakins quickly reached over and took her out of Mike's arms.

Mike watched as Deakins looked at the baby closely. "Mike, has she been doing anything strange lately?" Deakins asked, and Mike thought for a moment.

"She won't take her bottle, and she keeps grabbing her ear," he said thoughtfully, and Deakins nodded. Then he did something that made Mike's jaw drop.

The older man reached two of his fingers into the baby's mouth, and instantly she stopped screaming. Exhausted, Mike fell onto the couch, and Deakins sat down beside him, nestling Annabella in the crook of his arm as he kept his fingers in her mouth.

"She's teething," Deakins stated, and Mike opened one eye and looked at him questiongly. Deakins shrugged one shoulder and said, "I have three daughters, Mike. I went through this three times, and I know the signs. She's definitely teething."

A relieved sigh escaped Mike's mouth, and he said, "I thought she was really sick. She threw up on me and wouldn't stop crying, no matter what I did."

Deakins smiled, and Mike watched as the older man stood up and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a damp washcloth, then laid Annabella in Mike's arms and handed him the cloth.

"Something cold and soft to chew on helps," Deakins explained, and Mike offered his daughter the cloth. She took it in her chubby hands and shoved it into her mouth, and Mike smiled and leaned back against the couch.

Annabella leaned back against her father's chest and sighed softly as she chewed on the cloth. Mike rubbed her back gently and kissed her soft brown curls, and Deakins smiled at the man who had come to him as the black shield of the NYPD, but had eventually proven to be one of the best detectives and men he had ever known. And now, he was a father and a husband. He had truly found his place in life, and Deakins was happy for them.

"Thanks a lot, Cap," he said, interrupting Deakins thoughts.

Deakins smiled and reached over, squeezing his detective's shoulder. He touched Annabella on the top of her head, then rose to his feet and headed to the front door. "Good night, you two," he called before walking through the door.

Once he was gone, Mike looked at his daughter, who was nearly asleep, and he chuckled softly. As carefully as he could, he laid down on his back on the couch, laying Annabella on his chest and resting his hand on her back to keep her from rolling out of his protective embrace.

Nearly asleep, Annabella sighed and snuggled further into Mike's chest, her little fist balling his shirt in her hand.

He watched her little back rise and fall with each breath she took, and suddenly he began to sing very softly

Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever make it through

Through this world that I'm living in

I just wouldn't have a clue

Cause sometimes it seems this world's closing in on me

And there's no way of breaking free

And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in

I wanna quit the fight

Then I see you, baby

And everything's alright, everything's alright

When I see you smile, I can face the world

You know I can do anything

When I see you smile, see a ray of light

She's shining right through the rain, when you smile

Baby when I see you smile at me

He continued to hum the melody softly, until he finally fell asleep himself, his arm still draped protectively around his little daughter.

Carolyn shook the snow from her hair as she stepped into her warm home, and the sight that greeted her warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes.

Mike was stretched out on his back on the couch, and Annabella was sleeping soundly on his chest, with his arm draped over her. With a smile, Carolyn shed her shoes, then walked over to the couch and picked up her daughter.

After carrying Annabella to the nursery and tucking her into her crib, Carolyn went back into the living room and knelt down beside the couch where Mike was still sleeping. With a smile, she reached out and gently toyed with his hair, knowing that it would bring him into wakefulness.

His dark eyes slowly opened, and she leaned over and brushed her lips against his, her hand threading softly through his hair. "Hey," she whispered against his lips, and he smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

Ending the kiss, she rose stiffly to her feet, then held her hand out to him, which he accepted. As soon as he was on his feet, he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest.

"I missed you," he rumbled into her hair, and she rubbed his back gently.

"I know you did, babe," she said softly, slipping her hand beneath his shirt to rest against his warm skin. "I missed you two, too. But I'm home now."

He nodded, and she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his, squeezing them gently. "Let's go to bed," she said softly, and he nodded again and followed her into their bedroom.

She climbed under the covers first, and he slid in behind her, pulling her back against his front and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Annabella started teething tonight," he murmured, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"She did?" she asked in surprise, and he nodded and nuzzled his face against her neck. "I can't believe I missed it."

"You didn't miss anything but a fever and her throwing up on me," he assured her, and she chuckled and turned over in his arms, snuggling into his chest.

He felt her breaths even out, and once he was certain she was sleeping, he began toying with her hair and singing softly again.

_Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_Then I take one look at you baby_

_And everything's alright, everything's alright, so right_

_When I see you smile, I can face the world_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile, I see a ray of light_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile, I can face the world_

_You know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile_

_Smile at me_

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya have it! The song that Mike sings to his girls is When I See You Smile, by Warrent, and it's also not mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
